Lost in his Eyes
by sweetazzzhoney
Summary: A half elf meets Legolas G. Is it in her destiny for them to be together? Or will a previous happening stop them from binding togetgher. R for a rape scene and for later chapters. See this story on my other pen name, sweetazzhoney
1. Lothlorien Night Skies

(So, I decided to rewrite this story cause I got some, tips. So you were enjoying the plot before, and don't like this one, please let me know. So enjoy and please review nicely!!)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Athelian sat in her room, trying to focus her abilities. She held her head because it was giving her a headache. Her mom sat there, watching her patiently. She looked up at her mom. "I can't do this!" she said, exasperated. "Athelian, you need to focus." Her mom told her patiently. Athelian looked out the window and saw her best friend, Amrod outside, with her other elf friends. She sighed and wished she was on an adventure. She imagined herself somewhere else, besides Lorien. Athelian watched her mom, an elf, who was waiting patiently for her. Her mother was beautiful, but Athelian was plain, like her father. Her father had been a human, from Gondor. But he had died in battle.  
The only traits Athelian had inherited form her mom was her eyes and her lips. Athelian's eyes were an odd color. They were aqua green. Her mother told her it was because she was drawn to the sea. Her eyes were large and her lashes were long, like her mothers. Her father had been a handsome man, but plain. He had been a ranger. Her mother, a handmaiden of Galadriel, saw that her daughter was lost in thought. She dismissed her. "Don't get in too much trouble." Athelian smiled a wicked grin, one that had belonged to her father. She was a troublemaker. Her mother noticed that Athelian took after her father in a lot of ways. She sighed and sat, staring out the window.  
Athelian ran down the stairs, out of the tree she called home. She nearly knocked Haldir down as she clumsily ran down the stairs. He gave her a stern look and proceeded to continue up the stairs. She rolled her eyes and tried to get around him but it was impossible on the narrow stairs. She grumbled and tried to slip past him, almost falling off. Haldir grabbed the back of her dress as she teetered off the edge. She stood rooted on the stairs, refusing to move. Haldir grumbled. "You are so stubborn!" he told her. She folded her arms defiantly. He proceeded to lift her up and swing her over his shoulder. She cursed in elvish and pounded on his back. He smirked. When they got back up to her house, he put her down. She gave him a dirty look and rushed down the stairs. Her mother laughed and talked to Haldir.  
Athelian ran to the woods by the Silverlode, where all her friends always went. She ran, pulling up her skirt, so she wouldn't trip. Ever since she had become and adult, her mother had made her start wearing dresses. So instead of being an individual, she had started wearing dresses like most of her friends that were she-elves. She spotted all of her friends, at a tree by the Silverlode. She pushed her black hair behind her ears and spotted her best friend Amrod sitting by the tree. She waved at him, holding onto her skirts. He grinned and waved. She ran over and sat next to him. They grinned at each other. Athelian's other best friend, Pallavi, walked over to them. They talked for a while and suddenly Amrod remembered something. "Oh I just remembered!" he exclaimed. He sped out of the woods and back into the city. Athelian cast a weird look in the direction he had gone and than looked back at Pallavi. "He has to greet the elves that come from Mirkwood today." "Oh? Why are they here?" She shrugged. "I guess just visiting. Probably comparing Mirkwood and Lorien." Athelian shrugged. They got up and started to walk back to the city. Athelian got back to her tree and ran up the stairs, as usual. She tripped on something and fell on her face. She swore again, brushing her dress off and wiping her face. Her mom had heard her swear and stood in front of the door. She frowned when Athelian reached the door. "You must not use those words so loudly. Everyone could've heard you." Her mother rubbed some paste on the bruises and scratches on her face, which started to disappear. "You must get ready." She handed Athelian a dress, which was blue and was in ballroom style. She groaned. She knew how to dance, just hated it. "For what?" asking a question, she already knew the answer to. "For the ball tonight. The Prince of Mirkwood is visiting here and since you are my daughter, you must be presented." "Why?" "For the Prince to see." Her mother said no more. Athelian was confused. Presented? The only presenting elves do is for marriage she thought. The idea suddenly dawned on her. "No way!! I'm not getting married!!" she shouted. Her mother hushed her and said, "The Prince is only looking, for his father wishes him to marry an elf from another land. I don't think he himself wishes to marry." Athelian breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't planning on getting married, ever. She dressed in the dress her mother had given her and made her way down the stairs. She didn't run because her mother was right behind and didn't want her to ruin the dress. They walked into the great hall and were escorted to sit near Galadriel. As Athelian walked by, she saw Pallavi sitting with her mother and father, a couple of seats away from Galadriel. She grinned at Pallavi, who lifted her hand up in a wave. Athelian sat down and looked up at the person across from her. He had long blonde hair and deep blue eyes, eyes that looked into your soul. He had a nice face. This must be his Highness, himself. She thought. She looked him over. He certainly has a nice face. That's probably the only nice thing about him She chuckled, causing her mother to give her stern look and the elf across from her to smile. She looked up because Celeborn had been speaking. "And Lothlorien formally welcomes the Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas Greenleaf." The Elf across from her got up and bowed. She rolled her eyes and her mother looked like she was going to slap her. Elves, especially elf-ladies never, ever rolled their eyes. Athelian put her hands by her sides and sat back down. The servants brought in the food. Piping hot plates were set in front of everybody. Athelian breathed in the scent of the food in front of her and ate slowly, like her mother. In truth, she was hungry as an animal and she wanted nothing more to dig in and with no manners. Instead, she daintily picked up her knife and fork and slowly ate the food. She looked up and saw the prince watching her. She looked up and boldly looked back in his eyes. He flushed and looked down, continuing to eat his food.  
  
*Legolas's POV* Legolas rode into Lorien on the back of his steed. It had been a long journey and he just wanted to rest. He knew why his father had sent him up here to the woods of Lothlorien. His father wished for him to marry an elven maid from Lorien. He sighed. He didn't want to be forced to marry. The court was hosting a ball in honor of his coming. A young elf ran up to them as they entered the city. He introduced himself as Amrod. Amrod ran up to where Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel and than ran back down. "The Lady and Lord will see you. " He led Legolas and his company up the winding stairs and into the room where the Lord and the Lady sat. They stood as Legolas entered. "Lorien welcomes you Prince Legolas of Mirkwood." Galadriel said Legolas bowed. "I am eager to enjoy your fine city, my Lady." "And you shall" she said smiling. "Amrod will take care of any of your needs." She summoned one of her handmaidens, who looked longingly at Legolas, than led them to their rooms. Legolas sat down on his bed, after he had unpacked his things. There was a knock on his door. He got up to open it. It was Amrod. "Your highness-"Legolas held up his hand and interrupted him. "Please call me Legolas." Amrod grinned and said "Alright Legolas, The Lady and Lord request you for a ball, in your honor." He said formally. Than he got casual. "C'mon, get dressed and I'll take you to the hall. It's easy to get lost here." He grinned again as Legolas shut the door. 5 minutes later, Legolas emerged, dressed and he and Amrod entered the hall. Amrod pointed out a section and told him he could sit anywhere that was really close to the front of the table where the Lady and the Lord would dine. Legolas sat down as elves started to enter. A few elf maids started to sit across from him, but quickly got up. They seemed intimidated by him. Finally, a few minutes before the feast was to start, an elven maid, or at least he thought she was elvish, walked in with what looked like her mother. She sat down right across from him and didn't even look at him. Lord Celeborn announced Legolas and he stood up, than sat down because the food was being served. The meal was good and he ate, enjoying the fine cooking of Lorien. He looked up and studied the maid across from him, while he ate. She had unusual features to be from Lorien. Yet he assumed she was from Lorien because he assumed her mother, the lady next to her, was from Lorien. She had the airs of an elf from Lorien. He continued to study the maid. She had sea green eyes, the color of the ocean on a beautiful day. She also had black hair. It stood out among the other elves because the others hair was silvery white and some were blonde. She looked up at him and stared right into his eyes. He felt those green eyes probing into his soul. He looked down and flushed, digging into his plate. He saw Amrod running towards the girl. He bent down by her chair and whispered something to her, than ran out the door. The girl laughed, her eyes twinkling than followed him out the door, checking behind her, before breaking into a run just outside the doors. Legolas chuckled at this sight, surprised at the lady running in her dresses. He got up and walked out the doors, bidding the Lady and the Lord a good night, promising he'd come back in a little while for the festivities if he was up to it. He strolled out into the gardens and sat down on a bench, looking up at the stars. He saw very few. He wished for some way to see them. He had always loved the stars, the night. It was hard to see in the Forests of Mirkwood but whenever he got out, he marveled at the sky. Suddenly he heard a rustling in the bushes, his hand on the knife that he carried. He jumped back. The girl he had seen earlier today was there. She jumped up from where she had been picking herbs. "Are you following me?" she demanded, hotly. Legolas took his hand off his knife and offered it to her, and she took it. "No, I was only out strolling in the garden and wanted to see the stars." She looked at him. "Whatever. You like the stars?" "Yes." "Come on, I know the best place to look." She strode off into the woods. Legolas looked after, than hesitantly followed. After a while, she broke into a run. Legolas followed after her. Finally they stopped at a stream. "It's the Silverlode." She whispered. "Why are we whispering?" he whispered back. "So we don't disturb the waters." She started to climb up a tree and motioned for him to follow her. He looked down, so as not to look up her dress. She laughed and continued up. Finally, they stopped at the top of the tree. The girl hung onto a branch and stepped onto a small platform that had been built there. Legolas jumped onto the platform. The girl lay down on the floor and Legolas joined her, than looked up. She was right; the stars were their brightest and best, above the trees of Lorien. He looked at the girl. "By the way, I never got your name." She smirked. "Its Athelian." She looked up again. "And you are Prince Legolas, Mr. Bold himself who stared at me in dinner." He flushed and said "Please call me Legolas and I did not mean to stare, but you are not like any she elf I have ever seen." She smirked again and got up. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me Legolas. I hope you can find your way home. "As she said that, she slid down the tree and left, leaving Legolas in the tree, puzzled and still lying on the wooden platform. 


	2. We will meet again, maiden

Athelian sat up. She had been having a dream about the Prince of Mirkwood, but it was fuzzy. She looked out her window and saw the moon, shining down on her Talen, as her mother liked to call their humble abode. She glanced over at her mother, who was sleeping peacefully. Athelian closed her eyes again. She could never learn to sleep with her eyes open. It just creeped her out, so she always slept with her eyes closed. She heard a rustling in the bushes and looked outside. She got up and looked outside and saw Amrod. "Come down, I want to show you something." Athelian laughed. "Why? Do you know what time it is?" She pointed at the moon. "Just come down." He disappeared. She got on a cloak and ran down the stairs. Amrod met her at the bottom. "C'mon" She followed him through the woods. Suddenly he stopped, put his finger to his lips and motioned for her to come look. She tiptoed over to where he was looking. She saw an animal, a white one. She couldn't tell what it was exactly, but it was beautiful. She gasped. The creature looked up. It looked at her hollowly and than leapt off into the woods. She grinned at Amrod, who smiled right back. She headed back towards the city. As she walked back towards her talen, she heard something over by the Silverlode. She quickly ran over there. She hid behind a tree and put her hand on her knife. She saw someone in the river and she saw long, blonde hair. She laughed silently as she figured out who it was in the water. Legolas she thought. She tiptoed over to where his clothes were hanging and she sat down. He got out and walked over to where she was, unaware of her small form, hidden by the tree. She checked him out as he got dressed. Nice body she thought approvingly. Her eyes had a mind of their own as they traveled downward. "Nice night for a swim." She said aloud. He whipped around, his knife in his hand. She giggled. "Athelian?" he asked. "The one and only." She said, smiling. She stood up and walked over to him. "You know you were really vulnerable to a practical joke. You're lucky Orophin and Rúmil won't be back till next week. You would've been gone." She laughed to herself, remembering all the practical jokes they'd played on everybody. She couldn't wait till they came back next week. By than, Legolas already had his clothes on. He stepped closer to her and whispered, "I think it's also a good night for a little dip." A confused look crossed her face and suddenly, he picked her up, slung her over his shoulder, and dumped her in the Silverlode. She gasped. The water was freezing and she was only in a thin nightgown. As he walked away, she grabbed his ankle and dragged him into the water with her. She laughed as he fell into the pool. He came up to her and ducked her head under. When she came back up, he was looking at her, differently though. He came closer to her and closer till his face was right near hers. She closed her eyes, anticipating what was going to come, but just as suddenly, he picked her up out of the water and threw her over his shoulder for the second time. Just as she had on Haldir, she cursed in Elvish and pounded on his back. He laughed and carried her back to her talen. "My lady", he said, setting her down in front of the stairs. And than he left. Just like that. She stood there for a moment, than went up the stairs and went back to bed.  
Athelian was up early, watching the sunrise. She sat in her tree, the same one where she had shown Legolas the stars, and just enjoyed the beauty of the sunrise. She heard a rustle and looked at the base of the tree. She saw Legolas climbing up. She slid down, almost hitting him. He jumped out of the way, just as she reached the bottom. He looked like he was ready to leave. "Your mother requested that I find you for breakfast." She looked at him quizzically. "Why?" "For my farewell breakfast. I'm leaving in 3 hours to go back to Mirkwood." "Oh. Ok. I just have to change." "I'll accompany you." He held out his arm and she took it. They slowly walked back to her Talen. "I'll just be a few minutes. You can come up if you want." He followed her up the long stairs. "Sit here." She led him to a chair and he sat down. She ran into the other room and changed into a blue dress. She shook her hair out of the ponytail and let it loose over her back. She put on her silver medallion and got Legolas. "Alright, I'm ready to go." He looked her up and down and said "You look lovely, Lady Athelian." She smiled and started for the door. He grabbed her wrist. She turned around. "C'mon we have to go." "I know nothing about you. All I know is your name." "Your leaving soon Legolas, we can't talk about this now. We don't have the time" "We have plenty of time." He sat down in the same chair. She looked at him and sighed. "We can't. I'm sorry." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the seat. "C'mon, let's go. We're already late. People are gonna think- "She stopped short. Haldir was standing at the door, with his arms folded. "Aaye Legolas" he said, looking at Legolas. He looked smugly at Athelian and said "What have you two been doing up here?" he asked, "Together? Alone?" He added as an afterthought. Legolas looked at him and than at Athelian quizzically. Athelian glared at Haldir and stormed out of the talen. Legolas got up. "What does that mean? Why is she so angry?" Haldir shook his head. "She'll tell you soon enough, if she chooses to." He walked out, leaving Legolas confused.  
  
Legolas walked out of Athelian's talen. He wondered what had made Athelian so angry and why Haldir had looked so smug when he had found them up there, alone and together. It was nothing like that, they were just friends. Or was something going on that he didn't know about. He headed into the Great Hall and talked to the people around him. Finally, breakfast was served. He sat down at his usual place and enjoyed his last meal in Lorien. He packed up his stuff and walked out of the woods with his horse. He had already said good bye to everyone, except Athelian and Haldir. He sat on his horse and waited. He didn't know why. He heard gallops behind him and saw Aragorn riding his horse towards him. "Aragorn!" he called. He waved. They greeted each other. Aragorn looked at him. "What are you waiting for?" Legolas looked back into the woods. "Just waiting to say good-bye to someone." Aragorn looked at him and got back on his horse. Athelian sat in her talen, staring out the window. "Athelian?" Haldir called. She went to the door and found him sitting in a chair. She cast him an angry glance. "How could you?" she demanded angrily. "Legolas didn't have to know. I suppose you told him everything when I left." He looked at her coolly. "I told him that you would tell him when the time was right, if you chose to tell him." "So you let him know that something of that sort happened?" "Well you're the one who stormed out when I said something." "You're the one who accused us of doing something. You didn't have to say anything. He was the one who wouldn't move and he wanted to know more about me." Haldir raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Could he be the one?" "Which one?" "In Galadriel's prophecy." "No, it can't. I'm not, it can't be." "You're the only one who has made a connection with the prince. It's got to be you." She shook her head. "Even if it is, it will never happen. I won't let it happen." She stood up and walked out of the talen. Haldir shook his head sadly. "If only you knew Athelian."  
  
Athelian walked through the forest. She wanted to know if Legolas was still here. She reached the edge and found Legolas and, to her surprise, Aragorn, sitting on their horses. "Aragorn!" she cried. He got off his horse and they embraced. "Its been a while." He said. "Yes. How is Arwen? I must visit Rivendell someday and see her." "She is good. Is he back yet?" She knew which he, he was speaking of. "He will be back next week. He's been roaming the lands around here with his brother." "Alright." Athelian walked up to Legolas. "Legolas, it has been great knowing you here. Aa menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale' quenle." " Lissenen ar' maska' lalaith tenna' lye omentuva" Aragorn watched them and said something to his horse. The horse made ready to leave. "Come Legolas, we must go now. We will never reach Mirkwood in time." Legolas made his horse ready. Aragorn rode off. Legolas rode off a minute later, and whispered "We will meet again, maiden." Athelian watched the two figures ride out into the distance and walked back into the forest. 


	3. Authors Note

Hey Guys  
  
Ok so this is an author's note(No duh) to tell you that I'm taking a break from this story.  
  
I'll get 3, 4 and 5 up after this cause they're already written, I'm just waiting for my beta to give them back to me.  
  
So check out my story on my new pen name, sweetazzhoney, and it has this story, but I'll be adding the new chapters to the story on that pen name. Here's the web check out my new story that me and my friend Lisa(Angelbaby07) are writing together, so check it out. Web address so this one is dead, cause I had to switch it to my other pen name, so check it out. Oh and R&R my new story and tell me what u think.  
  
Lisa's working on the 2nd chapter now.  
  
Sincerely, Joy (Not Rachel) New email: hotpinkhandbag@hotmail.com 


End file.
